


Prince and a Pauper

by ArcticWolvesInLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cora catches them doing the dirty, POV Cora Hale, Prince Derek Hale, Princess Cora Hale, Secret Relationship, Servant Stiles Stilinski, slightly explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticWolvesInLove/pseuds/ArcticWolvesInLove
Summary: I'm giving up on summaries. Cora catches her brother and Stiles. The fic is based on old times, there's kings and queens and knights. I saw this picture of a princess that made me think of Cora and this happened. I don't know what else to tell you.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Cora Hale/Lydia Martin, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 111





	Prince and a Pauper

The first time Cora catches them she isn't even aware she's seen something she wasn't supposed to, something that wasn't allowed. They're out in the garden, her brother and his man servant, she's going out to find him because she and the man servant often play tag as he was the only other one who didn't mind getting dirty when she tackled him in the mud.

Miss Lydia would never, she dreaded anything that could mess up her pretty dresses and Cora did much like her dresses.

She's running out when she spots them, near ready to call him out by first name as her royalties allowed when Stiles turns; he's pressed into her brothers side, holding his hand in his own, breathing him in and she's near certain the man servant is speaking. She pauses, breath caught in her throat as Derek turns his head so their foreheads are nearly pressed together, their eyes are locked onto one another and they're both moving slowly at this point. Cora finds this amusing really, as Derek is a born wolf as herself, he's supposed to be quick, graceful but she can see his throat click with a dry swallow and she moves forward. When the twig of a vine snaps beneath her feet both the boys jump apart and she can hear their hearts racing, as if they are in trouble to be punished by the queen herself.

"There you are!" Stiles shouts and runs at her, scooping her up as if she wasn't nearly as big as he was, he twirls her around until she laughs and then challenges her to a foot race. Naturally she wins, forgetting all about her brother and his man servants close proximity until years later, when she knows the truth of it all and realizes just how many small moments she had witnessed.

The next time is much more subtle, hard to notice really unless you knew, unless you were aware. It's only months after the garden incident, she's heading to tell Derek what she over heard their mother talking about, the two of them being married off to Lydia's kingdom when she hears Stiles voice clear as day through his door. It isn't so much a surprise that he's there, as a man servant he is to help Derek dress, tidy his room, it's the tension flowing out, the tightness to his voice.

"I hadn't meant to." Stiles argues, the lie is clear in the uptick of his heartbeat, there is shuffling of his feet as he moves about.

"Yes, you did." Derek states, she swears he moves, just an inch like he wanted to run but stopped himself abruptly. "Stiles, yes you did."

Cora has never once heard Derek use the nickname, Mieczyslaw was all he'd ever called him and only when cross at him.

"So what? Will you have me whipped Derek?"

She's never heard Stiles call him anything other then Highness and she also knows the difference in their heartbeats, so she's aware that it is Derek's heart that does a funny hault in beating at the accusation. She's about ready to burst in, Derek was absolutely not about to have her friend whipped, there was nothing Stiles could have done so bad. Nothing.

"Stiles," the tone is so tender, broken. "Say it," Derek demands. "Say it's true."

"As though you'd ever do anything of it, your Highness." Stiles nearly collides with Cora when he comes storming out, she's stalled in confusion but sees the embarrassment splattered red across his face, he doesn't even bid her good day before he slides passed her and down the corridors. Derek is there immediately, his eyes shift from Cora quickly to Stiles retreating form and back, it's as if he'd meant to follow. He clearly makes the choice to remain. When Cora tells him of their soon to be marriages, he is silent.

Many weeks pass and Cora feels herself fall into a dreary silence, she knows it is because after her brothers wedding, it is to be her own. Though Derek's meant a bit more, as he would ascend the thrown when their mother took her place as regent, Cora still felt something in her ache as she watched Derek place his first kiss upon his bride. Miss Lydia. They would be king and queen, ruling over Beacon's Hill, where as Cora was to marry Lydia's cousin, The Duke of Lahey, a knight, Sir Isaac. He was a wonderful man, polite, gentle, kind but Cora did not see the love she had so longed for as a child. She didn't think Derek saw it in Lydia either but none of them had a say.

Lydia spent the day being pampered and Cora found her in her chambers at dusk, her ladies in wait were preparing her for her wedding night. She was dressed in something soft, subtly revealing, Cora knew well that it was her backside that was so visible as she strode across her chambers where one of her ladies held up a heavier gown. Cora swallowed, Lydia had always been such a beautiful woman, her brother was lucky, they would make gorgeous children. The thought made part of her heart ache.

She left it to the idea that children sounded wonderful, when you were in love.

"Was the wedding magnificent?" Lydia asked of her.

"You were stunning," Cora had said softly, when Miss Lydia hummed for lack of hearing she corrected herself. The wedding had been all Lydia hoped for.

"Derek is a beautiful man," Lydia stated as she allowed for one her ladies to brush her curls.

"Indeed." Cora could not look at her.

"Honestly, the entire Hale line is quite gorgeous."

Cora felt her heart skip a beat before Miss Lydia excused her ladies, she wasn't sure why the comment left her so flush, it wasn't as though she hadn't been told such before. Even Sir Isaac had commented on her beauty when they'd met.

"Your family harbors quite the looks as well," Cora rebuts. There's a silent tension after, it feels as though something isn't being said and she longs to know what but nightfall comes quickly and Miss Lydia is lead out. Cora is plenty old enough that she has known what goes on on a wedding night for some years.

It makes a hollow pit in her stomach though.

The day she learns the truth is close to two years later, over all that time, during any of her visits she had caught small glimmers of the truth. So this time as her husband is off negotiating with the King and Queen of the South, Lady Argent and the wolf she'd loved, it should not have shocked her so.

Her mother says that Derek was off in his studies, going over more of his lessons for his future rule and that she isn't certain where the man servant is. Derek typically had Stiles on his right hand, even if it was only to fetch water while he read so Cora assumes and goes quickly as she'd like to see her future royal highness Miss Lydia as well.

Derek spent much of their childhood buried in a book, so much that his childhood chambers ended up with its own library, Cora does not knock as she enters his chambers. Her stronger ears pick up on stranger sounds which slow her to a stop outside of the library door, it's cracked open ever so slightly. The sound is slick, muffled, heavy. Cora feels embarrassment surge through her though she isn't sure at first why, Lydia was in the gardens for her daily walks so she knew she wasn't happening upon her brother and his wife. Only... When she peaks, she can see Derek's backside, just barely outside of his breaches and pushing forward, thrusting. Derek grunts and there's another muffled noise, Cora knows the sound now. She recognizes pleasure for what it is, knows the sounds all to well, even quieted. The back of Derek's neck is sweating and his hair clings to it so she knows whomever he is with, they have been here alone awhile.

She wants to move, to leave quickly but curiosity and anger that he'd betray his wife, her friend surges through her. Derek must be so deep in this moment because his senses haven't noticed her yet, his hand slams down flat against the table that he has this whore bent over, grips it tight and he thrusts in deeper, groaning as he reaches a very tense moment. The person below him makes another muffled moan, leans back, she can just see the top of their hair over Derek's shoulder.

It happens a little fast, everything all at once, Derek's hand obviously trails up, she can almost see the way it wraps around the whores neck and then...

Stiles.

It's Stiles, Cora's brain stops working properly as the servant beneath her brother leans back to be kissed by the way Derek complies so quickly, they sync so well, as though this is natural for them. Derek pulls back, Stiles makes a whimpered sound and then Derek shifts him quickly, lifts him onto the table, presses back up against him. Into him, from what Cora could see when his clothes had shifted slightly. Stiles lies back, sprawls out like a real whore, Derek's hand explores across his body, wraps around his throat again and squeezes, Stiles bites into his lip, head falling back. Derek then grabs onto the servants slender hips, presses in deeper and then thrusts out, in. Stiles bites his own arm, another muffled moan and as Derek moves Stiles begins to use his hips to match the pace.

Cora has never seen love making like this, and this is what it must be she quickly realizes, because when she'd lied with her husband neither had seemed to enjoy themselves, both acting as though they hoped it'd be over soon. In her short time married, her husband had many duties away but they had lied together enough to please the king and queen that they were trying for an heir. Cora's thoughts are pulled back quickly when they move again, to a cushioned seat where Stiles is upon her brother, she can still only see the back of Derek's head but she hears him moan when Stiles sits full force on him, rocks his hips. Cora wonders what that must be like, to be on top of somebody like that, she'd always been taught that whores did these things. Each time she think of Stiles as such she feels sick, the way that he kisses her brother, fingers card through his hair, the way Derek's hands run up his body beneath his clothes, grip Stiles tight... 

This is love. It hits her so hard she stumbles back and Stiles eyes shoot upwards and lock with hers, he audibly gasps and Cora only sees him move off of her brother before she bolts. She puts her wolf forward, moving faster then she may have ever, she was always the fastest wolf in her kingdom, her heir would be a wonderful asset someday. She is down the stairs and into the gardens, tangling herself deeper and deeper, trying to find the fountain that once made her feel safe as a child, as she was the only to ever be able to find it so quickly when she slams hard into another body.

She dreads its Derek, that he'll whip her, strangle her, call her a liar but she looks up to find curls as strawberry blonde sprawled around her, a sigh of relief. And then panic, "Miss Lydia!"

"Good graces," Lydia laughs as she sits up, pushed her curls out of her eyes. "What's happened dear?"

Cora studders out a Stiles, Derek before Lydia's face hardens and she sends her ladies in wait away, asks they keep everyone out of the garden. Cora is confused and speaking quickly before Lydia hushes her. 

"What do you think you saw?" 

"No, I saw it for certain." She states as Lydia coaxes her to sit upon the seat beside the fountain. 

"Cora, dear, perhaps -" 

"He was on your husband like a whore." The words are an instant regret, the awful name, the way she'd sold them both out, the way she may have hurt Miss Lydia. 

Lydia sighs, takes Cora's hand, "Love is not the same as bedding a whore."

And she knows, of course she knows because Lydia is completely brilliant, likely smarter then even her brother but Cora still does not understand. 

"Lydia, you didn't-" 

"I don't have to, I have known before our betrothel." 

"But I do not understand." Because she doesn't, why would she marry him then? This was a crime in the kingdoms, it was a crime to the testaments they were all raised upon. 

"If Derek told you he loved Stiles or Stiles told you he loved your brother, would you think them wrong? Do you believe love is controllable?" 

"Well, I-" 

"Consider your own heart before you answer, Cora, not that of what you've been taught."

Lydia's eyes are burning fire as blue as the dragons breath of the story tales they were told growing up, her eyes are searching for a particular answer and Cora knows this. She wants to give it to her, wants to give Lydia anything she asks for.

"No. Not if they love each other."

Lydia takes her hand and leans her head upon her shoulder, they remain their til evening is upon them and Cora feels something like she never thought possible. She feels love.

She was going to be sick, because this wasn't fair, not for them, and not for her brother and Stiles.


End file.
